uncharted_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
These-Walls-Do-Talk
Dr Manhattan if he chilled out by the campfire a bit more often. ''~AssembledRealities General These-Walls-Do-Talk (“Walls” for short) is the Xeitl's cook, clerk, concierge, custodian, and curator. Between themselves and the ISM ''Probable Hypothesis (the VolaBall team they accidentally became manager of and conscripted into the Xeitl's crew), Walls is responsible for the mercantile, inventory, maintenance, and life support operations aboard the ship. They've gladly delegated the handling of cargo and life support to the athletes and technicians of the Hypothesis, respectively. Skills By virtue of them being a Psycho-Spiritual Manifestation (PSM), Walls replaces one of their starting Skills with the Modifications included in their Xenobiology: Inorganic physiology, shared consciousness with related PSMs, dazzling appearance, susceptible to Magic, and increased severity of Disruptive injuries. Ritual (Occult): '''Roll +Expertise instead of another Stat to address the situation with SPACE MAGIC. Opens up situations to more complications in both execution and consequences. '''Cosmopolitan (Starfarer): When rolling Assessment for any aspect of a society, gain 3 Data Points on a 10+ and 1 Data Point on a 7-9. Linguist (Consul): Speak, read, and write nearly any language "All of Me" Physically, Walls is a collection of manifestations of a single spiritual psyche. Most are conduits for minor amounts of Walls' attention while one manifestation at a time embodies the majority of their focus. Mechanics: Class 3 Staff Crew * Xeno - PSM (same as PC for free) ** Inorganic ** Dazzling appearance ** Shared consciousness with Walls and each other ** Susceptible to magic and anti-magic effects * Spiritual - this entire crew can assist the major Walls manifestation to perform Rituals * Numerous - they are almost everywhere aboard The Xeitl * Custom Move: Assume Direct Control Assume Direct Control: At will, you may switch which Manifestation to focus your consciousness within. Choose a location where you have Manifestation(s), and take control of one of them, leaving your current Manifestation behind to carry on in the place where you left. If there is adversity for you to overcome when you do this, roll +Expertise: * 10+: You refocus smoothly and are uninterrupted. * 7-9: It takes a moment to orient yourself, and someone else takes action. * 6-: You are in neither place for several minutes. Choose whether your consciousness remains in your current Manifestation or refocuses within your target Manifestation. Assets Mark of Majority - Class 0 Cultural Attire - the major Walls manifestation presents with more elaborate and detailed imagery and additional yellow bands of color Concertina - Class 0 musical instrument - jury-rigged from ship parts Ritual Kit - Class 1 Kit - Foci for channeling psychic/spiritual energies into SPACE MAGIC. Known contents: * Traditional Instruments - drums, rattles, flutes * Paint/Pigmentation - made from same Daak X’aadigé Wood sap that Walls is (is it inky? chalky?) The Ikuraka-Soitsu Multiterrestrial ''Probable Hypothesis'' - 2 separate Crew assets: * VolaBall Team - Class 1 Squad Crew; Teamsters * VolaBall Support Crew - Class 2 Tech Crew; Medics, Equipped (Medical Kit) Undefined Cargo - Class 1 Cargo - Given by people of the (Archive Planet from pre-OP scene of S1E1) Data-Points 3x Regarding the Culture of the (Archive Planet from pre-OP scene of S1E1) Workspace: Culinary The Xeitl's Mess Hall resembles the interior of a long house. Cafeteria tables are strewn about the open area. A (holographic) bonfire anchors the center of the room. At the far wall from the entrance (decorated with a full-wall mural of the same totemic imagery Walls resembles), there is a diner-style bar stretching from one side of the room to the other. Pies, cookies, and other "ready-to-go" food items reside within glass displays for quick serving. Behind the bar, lines of beverage dispensers (some hot, some cold, some intentionally lukewarm) flank the pass-through window into the kitchen. Walls is the entirety of the galley staff: line cook, sou chef, bartender, baker, dish washer, etc. Having more than one body helps. "Try the gray stuff, it's delicious...as far as I remember." Description Traditional Tlingit imagery, wind spiral/spinner lawn decorations, suspended bands/ribbons of a black, red, and blue paint/lacquer-like substance flowing in and out of recognizable forms. Imagine a 2D image made with one of those 3D filament pens that only looks like something from one angle when perspectives line up. Now imagine something similar, but the filaments are thicker, bolder bands of color free-floating in roughly the same volume of space a humanoid creature would take up. Walls' manifestations are not able to move outside the limitations of a usual humanoid creature in any meaningful way. In video game terms, Walls still uses the same base character model for collision detection and physics effects, but instead of a skin, they are rendered with a GPU-stomping particle effect. Backstory Per the Setting notes, The Ship is made of Daak X’aadigé wood, which has many magitech and psionic properties. As such, a vessel with as long and storied a career as this has seen its fair share of excitement and has been home to a wide assortment of characters. These-Walls-Do-Talk (“Walls” for short) is a spirit born, shaped, and nurtured by the ongoing exploits and changing social dynamics of The Ship’s crew. While not a “ghost” of any one particular person, Walls is an individual personality incrementally built upon by the collective psycho-spiritual residue of past crews (as a whole), particular noteworthy crew members, and events experienced by The Ship. These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 okay I thought there was a figure in the hundreds tossed around in the intro maybe that was just the previous captain's age? I do like the idea that Walls is an emergent being, not like sometihng every Daak Kwaan vessel has as a standard feature Earthan - 06/08/2018 Kéet is over a hundred years old. For about fifty of those she was a Star Soldier. For the last thirty-seven she's been in self-imposed exile. These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 So I guess then that answers the question Walls hasn't actually been to the city. Their psychic makeup definitely includes echoes of people who have. Heck, thinking about it now (instead of writing the code I'm supposed to be) with the scale of Kéet's personality on the ship, there's probably a healthy dose of her in Walls but then again, Walls has probably been accumulating in the ship since it was built Earthan - 06/08/2018 True I hadn't thought of that These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 but has only beomce conscious and achieved agency recently Earthan - 06/08/2018 Actually, I think ships that are in service of the Defense Navy or Star Soldiers typically undergo regular cleansing(edited) These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 mmm recalibrating the psychic circutry Oh so it's sort of an R2D2 situation astro droids are supposed to regularly get reformatted but Luke refuses to Earthan - 06/08/2018 That's exactly the touchstone I went to as well These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 okay, cool so Walls has been accumulating since the last cleansing, whevener that was in relation to Kéet's exile, until then and became a conscious being on the ship during that exile I don't know if that would translate to a mechanical Debt directly to Kéet or is just backstory !!! It also adds some danger for Walls if we ever get tangled with Daak Kwaan authority who are like "This vessel is way past due for routine maintenance, you have X to comply" Earthan - 06/08/2018 That...might already be in my notes I feel like that's not a debt in the mechanics sense just because Kéet doesn't see it that way But what I'm going to say is Since your personhood is kind of in a peculiar state I think you, as the ship, inherit Kéet's debts. And I'm going to let you tell me what those are, but that's the vector by which they arrive.(edited) So when we get into Factions, bear in mind that Kéet's been a heroic adventurer for like a century, and has had much time and opportunity to make allies and enemies throughout the multiverse, and that a highly recognizable ship such as you(rs) would have been considered synonymous with the Captain herself for a long time. If that's agreeable to you (Kéet means killer whale btw) (It's an assumed name) (Sorry, I just love this space pirate grandma I made up) I'm making tea but I'm about to sit down and finally get back into Factions These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 That's rad as heck also, for clarity, would you say the last time the ship was "cleansed" was right before she commandeered it or some time before that Earthan - 06/08/2018 Probably some time before that. These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 just want to get a sense of the scope of what psychic echoes/residue would have built up. It's still open for interpretation cause is 30+ years of different configurations of 10-20 people aboard Earthan - 06/08/2018 Actually I don't know, you tell me These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 Here's what you wrote: "For over fifty years, Kéet and her ship were proud members of the Defensive Navy, operating out of the gleaming capital city of AankaliGéi" and then came the exile Earthan - 06/08/2018 Yeah, but I think how long it's been since the last smudge is These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 yeah yeah sorry I'm going slow not a lot of sleep Earthan - 06/08/2018 Do they do it after every docking? Only after extended missions? Once every ten years? Is it up to the Captain's preference These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 Given the size of the ship, I'd imagine a full spiritual cleansing of such a space would be an extended process Earthan - 06/08/2018 Also I think the memories could easily date back to the first crew if you want. It's just the spiritual buildup that gets cleansed, I think. I think the memories you're tapping into are there These-Walls-Do-Talk - 06/08/2018 I'd say it's on a similar schedule to naval ships coming in to dry dock for the big maintenance before being fit for operations again Right on She was a naval officer and the ship belinged to the navy, but then she decided to go awol with the ship leaving the shipyard and straightaway peacing out isn't the best idea I'm going to say there were 5 years since the last cleansing before her exile So Walls is made of 42 years of accumulation, but developed consciousness after maybe 12 years? So they're a 30 year old being Earthan - 06/08/2018 Oh shoot there was a message I was sitting on and then forgot Daak Ķwáan military structure is 100% militia. Everyone owns their own stuff. So the ship has always belonged to Kéet. Well it might have been given to her, idk how old it is. But for as long as she's been in command of it, it has rightfully belonged to her. Hm, hey how old is the ship? Was Keet its first captain?Category:Characters